Un tour de rein peut en cacher un autre
by Elmacada
Summary: OS Concours:Les 7 péchés capitaux. Une Bella légèrement coincée mais si dévergondée! Un Edward qui devrait avoir le   savoir   pour la soulager... Et si tout dérapait... Un peu d'envie, beaucoup de luxure... Le tout saupoudré d'un soupçon de gourmandise.


**OS pour le Concours:Les7péchéscapitaux.**

**Titre****:****Un ****tour**** de ****rein**** peut**** en**** cacher ****un ****autre...**

**Auteur:**Elmacada

**Péchés****:** Un peu d'envie, beaucoup de luxure... Le tout saupoudré d'un soupçon de gourmandise...

**Disclaimer:**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec...

* * *

><p>Je regarde ma montre: dix-neuf heure cinq. Cela fait maintenant dix minutes que je suis installée confortablement dans le canapé de cette salle d'attente. La pièce, dans les tons jaune et ocre, est accueillante et reposante. J'apprécie énormément le confort de mon assise, car la souffrance de mon dos en est atténuée. Je suis seule ce qui veut dire que je suis la suivante et pour moi, qui ne suis pas très patiente, c'est une très bonne nouvelle... Vu l'heure, je dois être sûrement la dernière. Sur le mur en face de moi, trône un diplôme où l'on peut lire entre autre: ' Diplôme d'Ostéopathe, Monsieur Edward Cullen '. De petits haut-parleurs diffusent une musique irlandaise, douce et relaxante. Je dois avouer que, pour une fois, Alice n'a pas exagéré sur la description des lieux...<p>

Je me demande ce qu'il va en être pour le thérapeute... Comment me l'a-t-elle décrit déjà? Ah oui! « Comme un Dieu grec, digne des nuits les plus torrides, après Jasper bien-sûr! ». A ce niveau-là, je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire une comparaison... Certes, je ne peux pas dire que Jasper soit moche, mais c'est mon frère! Beurk! Ce que fait ma meilleure amie avec lui ne me regarde pas! D'ailleurs, autant nos discussions entre filles sur nos 'plans-baise' étaient géniales, autant, depuis qu'elle est avec mon frangin, le sujet est devenu tabou! Certes, c'est cool pour eux... Mais moi? Pourquoi je ne trouve pas quelqu'un. Je dois avouer que des fois, leur connexion me rend jalouse... On dirait qu'ils ont un appétit sexuel insatiable! Je suis, carrément, envieuse de leur bonheur... Un bruit dans le couloir me sort de mes pensées:

- Au revoir Monsieur Black. Passez le bonjour à Jacob...

- Merci Edward...

« Eh bien! Si le plumage se rapporte à son ramage, sans aucun doute, mon thérapeute est le Phénix des hôtes de ces bois! » La porte de la salle s'ouvre sur l'incarnation vivante de... de mon fantasme: « OH! MON! DIEU! Effectivement, Apollon a de la concurrence! ». Je le détaille de la tête au pied. Je sais que cela n'est pas très poli, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher! Il est grand avec un corps qui semble des plus alléchant. Sa chevelure cuivrée encadre un visage magnifiquement parfait et angulaire à souhait... Je me vois promener le bout de ma langue sur sa mâchoire, descendant vers ses lèvres pleines pendant que mes doigts fourrageraient ses cheveux désordonnés. J'en baverais d'envie! Ses deux iris verts me dévisagent, empreints de curiosité:

- Isabella Swan?

- Be... Bella... juste Bella...

« Super! Quelle éloquence! » Il affiche un petit sourire en coin des plus sexy:

- Bien, juste Bella, on y va?

- Heu... Oui... Bien sûr...

- Je me lève, non sans grimacer.

- Je peux vous aider?

« Si tu savais mes pensées, tu ne demanderais pas ça! » Et merde, je sens la chaleur sur mes joues! Je dois être écarlate! « Maudites rougeurs! »

- Non... Non merci... Le plus dur, c'est pour se mettre debout...

Il se recule de l'encadrement de la porte et me désigne la direction de ma salle de... de torture! Car oui, je sens que cette séance va en être une énorme! Lorsque je passe près de lui, je frôle le dos de sa main toujours pointée vers son bureau et je ressens comme une décharge électrique qui parcourt mon échine pour terminer vers mon bas ventre. Et lorsque j'inspire pour essayer de me redonner une certaine contenance, son parfum m'enivre littéralement... Je sens mes jambes flageoler. Je me mets une claque mentale: « il est là pour faire du bien à ton dos et seulement à ton dos! Rappelle-toi ce que t'as dit Alice: il a des doigts en or! » Et merde! Cette pensée ne m'aide pas du tout! Je le précède dans son cabinet.

- Asseyez-vous...

Je prends place sur la chaise qu'il me désigne, face à son bureau wengé. Il le contourne et s'assied face à moi. Quand je croise son regard d'émeraude, je n'arrive pas à définir ce que j'y lis... Il détourne ses yeux et se concentre sur son ordinateur portable. Je regarde ses doigts qui font des miracles... Pas d'alliance... « YES! »

- Il ne me semble pas que vous soyez déjà venue me voir.

- Non...

« Et c'est bien dommage... »

- C'est Alice Brandon qui m'a donné vos coordonnées...

- Ah! La sœur d'Emmett... Ok... Alors... Swan Bella. Vous êtes née le?

- 13 septembre 1987

- Vous résidez sur Forks?

- Oui

Il tapote sur son clavier puis il ancre ses yeux dans les miens:

- Alors que puis-je faire pour vous?

« Me prendre sauvagement sur la table d'ostéopathie ici présente! » Oh mon dieu! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive! Jamais un homme ne m'a déclenché une telle envie de luxure! Je suis de plus en plus mal à l'aise... Mon intimité réagit... Essayant de la faire taire, je croise mes jambes... Je réprimande de justesse un gémissement que cette friction me procure...

- Mademoiselle Swan?

Il me regarde inquiet.

- Heu... Pardon... Oui... Alors...

« Super! Il va vraiment me prendre pour une débile! » Je ferme les yeux et souffle un bon coup:

- Il y a deux jours, j'ai fait un faux mouvement en soulevant un carton que je venais de recevoir. Et depuis mon dos me fait souffrir. Je voudrais éviter de prendre des anti-inflammatoires... Alice m'a conseillé de venir vous voir...

- Bien nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous aider. Vous allez vous mettre en sous-vêtement.

- Pardon?

Il me regarde et me fait ce délicieux sourire en coin:

- Eh bien, j'ai besoin de sentir vos os et vos organes...

« Et que dirais-tu de sentir mon orgasme? » Putain! Je ne contrôle plus mes pensées! Je ne me reconnais plus! Je rougis de plus belle.

- Bien sûr! Je comprends...

- Je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité. Je vais me laver les mains. Vous pourrez vous installer sur la table.

- D'accord...

Il se lève et sort de la pièce, me laissant seule face à mon désarroi. Rapidement, j'ôte ma robe d'été et mes sandales... Me voilà en soutien-gorge et shorty en tulle plumetis noire... J'ai la chair de poule; mais ce n'est pas de froid mais d'appréhension, ou plutôt d'anticipation à l'idée d'avoir ses mains sur moi! « Merde! Quelle perverse je fais! » Je vais m'assoir sur le bord de la table. J'essaye de me détendre et de chasser toutes mes pensées peu chastes à l'égard de cet inconnu foutrement sexy! Je prends une grande inspiration et me laisse envahir par la brume légère créée par le diffuseur déposé dans le coin de la pièce. Agrumes et cyprès semblent apaiser les tensions engendrées par mon conflit intérieur: se jeter ou pas sur Sexy-Cullen-Ostéopathe... Je secoue la tête: « Ca va pas bien dans ma petite tête! »... Je sursaute quand il entre dans la pièce. Il marque un temps d'arrêt et semble déglutir avec difficulté. Un éclair de... de désir traverse son regard. « Ma pauvre fille! Comme si tu pouvais provoquer de l'envie à ce Dieu Grec! Tu divagues! ». Il s'avance vers moi. Il a vraiment des allures de mannequin!... Il s'éclaircit la voix:

- Bien... Allongez-vous sur le dos... Je vais commencer par examiner les dégâts...

Je m'exécute. Il se met le long de mon flanc droit et saisit une télécommande afin de monter la table pour travailler dans de meilleures conditions:

- Soulevez la tête et les épaules.

Je fixe un point au-dessus de moi. Il glisse sa main gauche dans le creux de mes omoplates.

- Vous pouvez reposer votre tête. Bien. Ecartez légèrement vos jambes et pliez-les pour soulever votre bassin.

Sa deuxième main vient se placer dans le creux de mes reins. « Oh! Mon Dieu! » La chaleur qu'elle diffuse à ce niveau-là fait réagir mon intimité... « Putain! Je suis mal! ». » Je ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur ma respiration.

- Bien posez et rallongez vos jambes...

Je sens son souffle chaud au niveau de mon nombril. J'ose entrouvrir mes paupières. Il a les siennes closes et semble concentré. Je déglutis difficilement. Son parfum est vraiment très grisant... Je sens mes pointes se durcirent. « Putain! Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps! » Je referme mes yeux... Je l'imagine poser ses lèvres qui ont l'air si douce sur mon ombilic. Puis, il y promènerait sa langue. Mon corps se crispe.

- Vous avez mal?

- Heu... Non...

- Il vous faut vous détendre...

« Facile à dire Monsieur Sex-Symbol! »

- Soulevez les fesses...

Il retire sa main et une impression de vide se fait ressentir. Il m'aide à me redresser légèrement le buste afin de récupérer sa main gauche. Quand il les pose sur mon ventre, je ne peux retenir un frisson. S'il l'a remarqué, il n'en dit rien... Il palpe mon abdomen. « Aïe! » Je grimace de douleur, alors qu'il exerce une pression du côté droit...

- Bon, on a plein de petites choses à remettre en place, au niveau lombaire et sacré. Toutes vos douleurs sont liées... Je vais commencer par faire des manipulations au niveau de votre tête. Puis on s'occupera de vos vertèbres...

Je hoche la tête incapable d'ouvrir la bouche de peur de laisser sortir la pensée qui vient de traverser mon esprit dépravé, du style: « si tu pouvais aussi t'occuper de mon vagin... ». Il s'installe sur un tabouret, son visage surplombant le mien. Il commence à faire des pressions à divers endroits de mon crane, insistant sur mes tempes.

- Vous allez ouvrir la bouche.

J'ouvre les yeux pour le voir recouvrir son index droit d'un mini préservatif. « Oh putain! Tu ne voudrais pas que je t'en enfile un plus gros ailleurs? ». Un gémissement m'échappe. Heureusement pour moi, il ne peut pas avoir accès à mes pensées licencieuses et il interprète mal mon malaise:

- Pas d'inquiétude... Je vais juste aller faire des pressions sur votre palais...

- Oh... Heu... Ok...

Il doit vraiment me prendre pour une gourde!

Après avoir « pressé » l'intérieur de ma cavité buccale, il jette son doigtier de latex. Il se lève et se place sur ma droite.

- Maintenant, vous allez vous mettre sur le ventre...

« Eh bien, allons-y! ». Au moins dans ce sens, il ne verra pas mon visage afficher mon trouble... Je me tourne. Il commence à faire courir ses mains dans le haut de mon dos, puis descend, en suivant le tracé de ma colonne vertébrale. Je serre les mâchoires afin de limiter toutes réactions auditives non adaptées! Quand il arrive dans la cambrure de mes reins, il descend légèrement mon shorty. « Mama Mia! ». Il appuie avec un peu plus d'insistance au niveau de mon os iliaque. La douleur chasse toutes mes pensées libidineuses.

- Ok! Vous allez vous remettre sur le dos.

C'est en grimaçant que je m'exécute.

- Ça va?

Sa voix est empreinte d'inquiétude et de compassion.

- Mmm...

J'esquisse un sourire qu'il me rend. Du haut de mes vingt-quatre ans, je n'ai jamais croisé un homme aussi beau. Mon cœur s'emballe.

- Vous allez mettre vos mains derrière la tête, les doigts croisés. Surtout vous devez garder vos mains « soudées »

Il me montre ce qu'il attend de moi. Puis, il se dirige vers mes jambes:

- Croisez vos chevilles.

Je me concentre sur ce qu'il me demande. « Mais merde! C'est difficile car son doux ténor est un réel appel au sexe! ». Il saisit mes pieds et les déplace un peu vers la gauche de la table. Puis il remonte vers mon buste. Il se penche sur moi, passant sa main droit dans le trou créé par mon bras gauche replié et glissant la gauche sous mon omoplate droite. « Jésus! Marie! Joseph! C'est quoi que je sens d'aussi dur sur le devant de son pantalon? Stop Bella! Concentres-toi! Tu es ridicule! Oui! Mais quand même! Imagines ce que tu sens-là, dans ta bouche ou dans ta chatte! Stop! Je deviens folle et vulgaire! »

- Vous prenez une grande inspiration...

Il vient de murmurer ces quelques mots près de mon oreille, son souffle mentholé et chaud balayant le creux de mon cou. Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Sa proximité et son parfum éveillent tous mes sens. Mon cœur bat la chamade et ma respiration s'accélère. Et le pire de tout, chose qui ne m'est jamais arrivée, je sens mon intimité se contracter et s'humidifier de façon éhontée!

- Mademoiselle Swan?

Je serre les dents de peur que si j'ouvre ma bouche, il n'en sorte que gémissements et halètements.

- Bella? Il faut vous détendre...

« Facile à dire, Apollon! Mon vagin est, on ne peut plus, détendu, et ça n'aide pas le reste de mon corps! »

- Prenez de grandes inspirations

Sa voix me semble plus rauque... Mais je me concentre plutôt sur ce qu'il m'a demandé que sur le pourquoi de ce changement...

- C'est mieux! On y va... Prenez une grande inspiration... Expirez

Et là, il soulève lentement mon buste et le ramène vers lui, créant ainsi, une traction et une rotation sur mes lombaires qui entrainent une succession de craquement. Avec douceur, il me fait reprendre ma position initiale et me relâche.

- Bon... Je pense que l'on a remis pas mal de chose en place. Vous allez faire comme tout à l'heure: pliez vos jambes pour soulever votre bassin.

« NON! Tout mais pas ça! » . Je sens bien que mon entre-jambe est en émoi et surtout... et surtout qu'elle est trempée... La chaleur s'empare de mes joues. « Putain! Comment je vais me sortir de ce guêpier! ». Ma conscience, embuée par l'envie de luxure qui s'immisce par tous mes pores, essaye désespérément de trouver une parade. Mais mes jambes semblent, tout à coup, être pourvues d'un cerveau perverti qui se dit que tout contact avec mon antre palpitante de désir est bon à prendre! Même si ce n'est que l'avant-bras de cet homme, si foutrement sexy, qui va s'y frotter! « Mon Dieu! Je vais brûler en enfer! ».

Quand il se penche sur moi afin de glisser sa main sous mes fesses qui se sont levées de son propre chef, je ferme les yeux.

- Posez votre bassin...

Putain! Je dois être plus qu'écarlate! Son poignet entre en contact avec le tissu fin qui recouvre mes lèvres gonflées... Un sifflement me fait ouvrir les yeux. Il a les siens fermés... Sa mâchoire est crispée et sa respiration semble anarchique... On dirait qu'il... qu'il lutte... « Merde! Il doit me prendre pour une salope en chaleur! » Et ça le gêne...

Je me racle la gorge. Il sort de son combat intérieur et me lance un regard noir... Comment peut-il être si sombre? Je me redresse tant bien que mal. Il retire sa main de sous mon postérieur en feu.

- Je... Je... suis... désolée...

Je m'assois en bord de table, dos à lui. J'entends sa respiration anarchique, mais il ne dit rien...

- Je... ne sais... je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive... Pardon... C'est la première fois qu'un homme me fait ça...

Je secoue la tête. « Mais quelle cruche! » Mes mots n'attendent pas l'approbation de mon esprit pour sortir... Je baisse mon front sous la honte. J'ai du mal à respirer. Il va falloir que je sorte de cette pièce. Oubliant que la table est plus haute que quand je m'y suis installée, je vais pour poser mes pieds au sol. Associé au fait que mes jambes ont, encore une fois, décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et de ne pas porter le reste de mon corps, je sens que je suis sur le point de m'affaler quand deux mains entourent ma taille et me soulèvent pour me faire ré-assoir sur la table de torture. « Je suis ridicule! » J'essaye de contrôler ma respiration. Des larmes embrument ma vision. Heureusement mes cheveux font un rempart autour de mon visage. Quand je perçois une pression sur mes hanches, je prends conscience qu'il n'a pas encore retiré ses mains. Je le sens se pencher et inhaler ma chevelure... Il gémit...

- Bella...

Mon prénom dans sa bouche est d'une telle sensualité! Je me laisse aller à la sensation de bien-être que cela me procure. Mon dos entre en contact avec son torse et tout mon corps est parcouru par cette même décharge électrique que j'ai ressentie quand je l'ai frôlé avant d'entrer dans son bureau. Dans un même temps, ses doigts se crispent comme s'il avait ressenti ce courant. Je n'ose bouger tant le sentiment de plénitude est enivrant.

- Bella... Tu me fais perdre la tête...

« Oh! Putain! ». Sa voix est rauque...

- Je suis désolé de mon attitude peu professionnel. Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé d'être attiré par une cliente.

« Quoi? Vient-il de dire qu'il est attiré par ma petite personne insignifiante? »

Brusquement, il retire ses mains et contourne la table. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi:

- Mais je n'ai pas d'excuses... Je comprendrais si vous voulez portez plainte...

« Mais, de quoi il me parle là? ». J'essaye de croiser son regard mais il fixe ses pieds.

- Pardon?

- Mon comportement était déplacé... Votre corps m'attire inexorablement et je n'ai pas pu maintenir la distance nécessaire... Je suis navré...

« Il se fout de moi là, non? ». Je me penche en avant et saisit son poignet. Il regarde ma main. Puis ses yeux remontent le long de mon bras. Ils s'attardent sur ma poitrine. J'observe le lent mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam. Mes pointes se dressent sous l'intensité de son regard appréciateur... Et quand il ancre ses pupilles dans les miennes, je réalise que la noirceur que j'y ai vue, il y a quelques minutes, n'était pas de la colère mais du désir... Ma respiration est anarchique.

- Je suis autant fautive que vous... Si ce n'est plus...

« Putain! D'où me vient cette audace? ». Je continue sur ma lancée:

- A partir du moment où vous êtes entré dans cette salle d'attente...

Je baisse les yeux, honteuse de mes pensées de débauche. « Grave erreur! Ma petite! » Car je m'arrête au niveau de la protubérance, plus qu'apparente, au niveau de son pantalon de toile blanche. J'avale ma salive avec difficulté.

- Eh bien?

- Eh bien, je me suis noyé dans les péchés d'envie et de luxure... Imaginant mes mains qui se baladeraient sur tes muscles ou essayant de dompter ta chevelure...

Il gémit. « C'est moi qui le fait réagir comme ça? » Ce merveilleux son me donne des ailes:

- Ou bien encore de pratiquer plein de choses assez inavouables...

Il gémit de plus belle. « Oh! Mon Dieu! » La chaleur de mes joues se propage dans tout mon corps et semble vouloir se concentrer dans mon intimité en émoi...

- Bella? Regardes-moi...

J'ose relever mon visage rouge d'embarras et de désir pour cet adonis.

- J'aimerais bien que tu m'avoues ces choses...

« Cette voix! D'où elle sort? » Elle est ténébreuse et encore plus follement excitante. Ses ondes se répercutent en mon centre brulant!

- Je t'imaginais me prendre sur cette table, ou encore te prendre en bouche, ou... Pffff! Je ne le crois pas ce que je suis en train de te dire! D'habitude, je suis plutôt réservée! Je ne me reconnais pas! Tu dois vraiment me prendre pour une...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il se jette sur mes lèvres. Il se glisse entre mes jambes. Sa langue quémande l'accès à ma bouche. Je lui accorde volontiers. Quand elle rencontre la mienne, je frissonne de plaisir. « Waouh! Jamais un simple baiser ne m'a procuré de telle sensation! » Je sens son sexe palpité contre le mien... Le manque de souffle met un terme à notre étreinte langoureuse. Nous nous observons. Seul, le bruit de nos respirations erratiques emplit la pièce. Je me noie dans l'émeraude de ses yeux et j'y lis autant de désir qu'il doit en lire dans les miens.

- Bella... J'ai envie de toi autant que tu as l'air d'avoir envie de moi...

Je rougis devant cette constatation.

- Si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, dis-le-moi tant qu'il me reste un minimum de volonté...

J'ondule mon bassin contre le sien, lui déclenchant un sifflement.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un assentiment. Donnes-moi juste une minute pour aller mettre un tour de clé à la porte d'entrée... Même si tu es ma dernière cliente...

Je gémis de frustration quand il se détache de moi. Il sourit face à ma réaction. Je le regarde s'éloigner, bloquant sur ses fesses que je rêve de... de peloter, de... de mordiller... « Ça y est, je repars à la dérive luxurieuse! ». Quand il sort de la pièce, j'expulse tout l'air que j'ai retenu dans mes poumons pendant quelques secondes: « Merde! C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir une beauté à vous couper le souffle! ». Je pouffe comme une idiote à ma remarque... Mais bon, il ne faut pas être sorti de Saint-Cyr pour apprécier l'attrait de son corps, même si celui-ci est beaucoup trop vêtu à mon coup... Je n'ai pas le temps de supputer plus longtemps sur son physique: il s'approche tel un prédateur dont je suis la proie. Je frissonne... Il tient un sachet argenté. « Et voilà son magnifique sourire en coin qui met en danger ma culotte! ».

- Tiens! Tu as un distributeur dans ta salle d'attente? Je ne l'y ai pas vu...

- Je suis juste un homme prévoyant...

J'arque un sourcil. « Que vois-je? Ses joues rosissent légèrement! » Il passe, nerveusement, sa main dans sa chevelure désordonnée.

- En fait, je vis encore, plus ou moins, chez mes parents... Mais bon, quand j'ai voulu m'installer, j'ai acheté cet appartement avec trois chambre: une que j'ai aménagé en ce modeste « bureau », une autre qui est devenue la salle d'attente et la troisième que je pourrai te faire visiter tout à l'heure quand on aura réalisé ton premier fantasme...

Là, c'est moi qui suis en train de rougir! J'ai quelques difficultés à déglutir.

- Où en étions-nous?

Il se re-glisse entre mes jambes. Mon corps s'embrase instantanément à ce contact. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et se penche doucement vers mes lèvres déjà 'accro' à ses baisers. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres:

- A peu près par-là me semble-t-il...

- Mmmhhhmmhh...

Il se jette sur ma bouche avec avidité. Je me laisse aller contre sa main droite restée sur mon visage, pendant que l'autre part se promener sur mon bras et que nos langues débutent un ballet torride. « Vache! Il a un de ces goûts! On en redemande encore et encore». Mais il se détache pour partir à la découverte de mon cou, me laissant toute haletante. Il remonte vers mon oreille dont il saisit le lobe entre ses dents.

- Rrrroooohhhh...

« Voilà que je me met à ronronner! » Il décide de s'y attarder quelques secondes lui administrant une douce torture... Puis il amorce une lente et électrisante descente vers mon épaule. Ayant pris appui sur ma main gauche, je laisse mes doigts de celle restée libre fourrager dans sa merveilleuse chevelure désordonnée. Ses mains à lui ont migré dans mon dos. Avec dextérité, il défait l'attache de mon carcan noir et me l'ôte rapidement. Il se recule pour... pour admirer ma poitrine. Je rougis mais je laisse mes yeux encrés dans les siens qui étincellent de cette lueur étrange.

- Tu es si belle...

Ces quelques mots dits de sa voix rauque et sensuelle entrainent une vive réaction au niveau de mon intimité et de mes seins. Ces derniers se tendent au maximum comme pour attirer un peu plus l'attention. C'en est presque douloureux. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de pencher plus sur la question, il prend un de mes tétons, si sensibles, dans sa bouche alors que sa main part s'occuper du second. Je bascule la tête en arrière, cambrant mon dos pour l'inviter à approfondir ses gestes. Je suppose qu'il le perçoit tel quel, car il commence à titiller le premier en le faisant rouler habilement entre le bout de ses doigts pendant qu'il mordille et suçote son jumeau.

- Oh! Mon Dieu!

Je le sens sourire contre ma peau avant de poursuivre son doux supplice. Mon shorty est trempé et je sens mon antre palpiter. « Merde! Ces caresses sont entrain de m'amener au septième ciel! »

- Ed... Edward...

- Moui?

- J'ai besoin de TOI... en MOI... tout de suite...

- Impatiente?

- En fait... J'ai peur que les attentions que tu me portes ne me fassent...

« C'est embarrassant! Comment lui dire ça...». Il me regarde narquoisement:

- Ne te fassent quoi?

- Avant que tu ne me fasses jouir!

Conscient de mon émoi, il enlève son pantalon et son boxer avec une rapidité vampirique. Son érection pointe fièrement vers moi. « Waouh! La nature a été généreuse avec lui ». Je ne peux détourner mon regard envieux et, d'anticipation, je me passe la langue sur la lèvre inférieure. Il gémit et sa superbe verge fait un soubresaut. Voyant l'ampleur de son désir, je m'enhardis et j'attrape le bas de son tee-shirt afin de lui retirer. Son corps est parfait! Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et me tire légèrement au bord de la table. Son gland vient frôler mon sexe encore recouvert. Je prends appui sur mes coudes et je soulève mes fesses. Il comprend rapidement l'invitation car ses mains partent retirer ce morceau de tissu en trop. Puis il saisit le préservatif qu'il avait posé près de moi et le glisse sur sa longueur. Il la prend en main et vient frotter son bout sur mon clitoris gonflé de désir. Mon bassin se mouve pour amplifier la friction. Quand je le sens descendre de quelques centimètres et arriver aux portent de mon antre, je bloque ma respiration dans l'attente de son intrusion. Lentement il s'introduit en moi, glissant sur mes parois lubrifiées. Quand il butte au fond de moi, je relâche tout l'air retenu, dans un soupir de bien-être.

- Putain! Bella! C'est si bon d'être en toi...

- Plaisir partagé...

Il se retire complètement avant de revenir d'un coup plus sec.

- Oh oui!

C'est un cri à l'unisson. Notre ressenti est identique: plénitude et bien-être! Il commence de lents vas-et-viens alors que sa main va prendre mon sein en coupe. Il augmente son amplitude et sa rapidité, m'amenant ainsi au bord de ma jouissance. Quand mon orgasme me frappe, il est d'une intensité incroyable.

- Oh! Edwaaaarrrrd! Ouuuuiiii!

Mes parois se resserrent autour de lui et il ne lui en faut pas plus pour que je le sente se déverser dans la capote.

- Rrrrraaaahhhh! OUUUUIIII!

Nos respirations sont erratiques. J'ai du mal à calmer les battements de mon cœur. Il sort de moi et enlève le préservatif qu'il jette dans la poubelle.

- Waouh! C'était...

- Complètement...

Nous éclatons de rire.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Je veux bien...

Je vais pour descendre quand il m'arrête dans mon mouvement:

- Attends, tu as failli déjà tomber une fois...

Il actionne la manette pour descendre la table. Puis il me tend la main. Je me lève doucement. Mes jambes ont l'air solide. J'essaye un pas, puis deux... C'est bon... Il remet son boxer qui moule ses formes divine. Je ramasse mes sous-vêtements. Je les pose sur la chaise et n'enfile que ma robe. Je le suis et on entre par l'une des porte où il y a marqué 'privé': c'est la cuisine.

- Par contre, nous n'avions pas tout à fait fini la séance... Et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout remis en place. Il va, peut-être, falloir un autre rendez-vous...

« Serait-ce une invitation à nous revoir? » En tout cas, je l'espère...

- En attendant je vais te donner quelques consignes même si je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses bien les mettre en application.

Je le regarde, suspicieuse.

- Ne pas soulever de poids, ça, ça devrait aller; mais pour ce qui est de ne pas faire d'efforts physiques pendant quarante-huit heures...

- Tu comptes me faire faire de l'exercice?

- Eh bien, tu as parlé de m'avoir dans ta jolie bouche et je dois dire que l'idée me plait bien... D'ailleurs, autant que celle de te gouter à mon tour...

Mon cœur s'emballe à nouveau...

- Enfin... Si ça te dit bien-sûr!

- Heu... J'en serais ravie...

C'est à ce moment inopportun, que mon ventre décide de se manifester.

- Aurais-tu faim par hasard?

- Légèrement... Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé à midi...

- Bien... Regarde dans le frigo... Ma mère y a déposé plein de chose à midi...

- Je m'exécute.

- Je n'y crois pas! Du tiramisu rose! J'adore!

Mes papilles gustatives sont en éveil. « Il y a l'air d'y avoir plein de trésors dans ce frigo! »

- Mes parents ont fêté leur vingt-cinq ans de mariage hier soir. Et ma mère à concocter un superbe repas à mon chanceux de père... Mais bon! Je ne me plaint pas car elle en fait toujours trop et m'amène les restes... Tu dois y avoir du foie poêlé aux pommes, des Saint-Jacques sur une fondue de poireaux et donc du tiramisu 'rose'...

- Mmmhhhhh

J'en salive rien qu'en entendant les noms... J'aime cuisiner et je suis très gourmande...

- Alcool ou sans alcool?

- Un coca pour commencer, ce sera bien.

- Tiens! Si tu veux bien me donner la bouteille qu'il y a dans le frigo.

Je la lui tends. Et il nous en remplit deux verres.

- On peut partager ce diner, je suis sûr que ma mère à prévu large...

- Heu... Je ne vais pas abuser...

- En fait, c'est moi qui t'en prie pour pouvoir abuser de toi après...

Je souris à sa répartie. Il attrape deux assiettes et les couverts. Puis il fait réchauffer les différents plats... On s'installe autour de la table de la cuisine. Je me délecte de chaque met. C'est un délice. Sa mère est un véritable cordon bleu! On parle de tout et de rien, de son boulot qu'il adore, du mien qui me permet de travailler au milieu de ma passion: les livres, d'Emmett, son meilleur ami et d'Alice... Quand on arrive au dessert, il se lève. Son regard brille de convoitise.

- Il me semble que l'on a réalisé ton premier fantasme. Donc si tu le permets, j'aimerais bien réaliser un des mien...

- Heu... D'accord...

- Tu vas te rendre dans la dernière pièce 'privée', te déshabiller, t'étendre sur le lit et fermer les yeux.

- Heu...

- Fais-moi confiance...

Il me dit cela avec un tel sourire que le peu de craintes que j'avais s'envole aussitôt... Je hoche la tête tout en me levant légèrement tremblante à l'idée de ce qu'il me réserve. Je me dirige donc vers la porte qu'il m'a indiquée et j'entre dans SA chambre. Elle est sobre, dans les tons gris, et pourvue d'un mobilier design noir: un lit, entouré de deux tables de nuit assorties, une chaise et un valet. Un grand placard occupe tout un pan de mur. J'enlève ma robe, je la dépose sur la chaise et je m'allonge au milieu du lit. Soudain 'the Sound of silence' sort de deux enceintes suspendues de chaque côté de la porte. Je ferme les yeux me laissant envahir par cette douce reprise...

- Tu es divine...

Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, je sursaute mais garde les paupières closes. Sa voix suave est un appel au voyage dans un monde de volupté. Il pose quelque chose sur la table de nuit puis il s'assied sur le bord du lit, près de ma hanche droite.

- Bella... Je te demande juste de ressentir...

- Mmmmhhhh...

Quand quelque chose de froid tombe sur mon mamelon droit, j'halète de surprise et je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de s'emballer.

- Hey, Ma Belle... Ai confiance... Je te jure que je ne te veux que du bien... Je peux continuer?

- Oui...

Mon deuxième sein a droit au même traitement. Puis c'est un liquide épais et tiède qu'il fait couler entre ma poitrine, traçant des arabesques jusqu'à mon nombril. Je gémis... A nouveau du froid sur mon ombilic... Une odeur de chocolat et de fruits rouges vient chatouiller mes narines... Je frissonne d'anticipation...

- Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux, si tu le désires...

Je les entrouvre doucement. Il a tamisé les lumières. Son visage est au-dessus du mien et il me dévore des yeux. Je baisse mon regard sur mon corps pour m'apercevoir qu'il m'a tatouée au chocolat fondu et au tiramisu... « Oh! Mon! Dieu! »

- Je mourais d'envie de prendre mon dessert sur toi... Puis-je?

J'hoche timidement la tête, incapable de lui donner mon accord autrement... Il commence par récupérer la crème du bout de sa langue tournant autour de mes tétons durcis et sensibles. A tour de rôle, il m'aspire et me lèche. Le spectacle et les sensations sont divines... Il récupère, entre ses dents, une framboise entière et s'approche de ma bouche. Ses lèvres se plaquent sur les miennes écrasant ainsi le fruit. Je les ouvre afin de récupérer le jus, sa langue en profite pour s'immiscer à l'intérieur. Son goût est renversant! Il met fin à notre baiser frénétique. Il affiche un sourire satisfait:

- Je n'ai jamais mangé un tiramisu aussi bon! Je complimenterai ma mère...

Puis, il retourne au 'nettoyage' de mon ventre, n'oubliant aucun recoin... Je ne suis que murmures et gémissements... Quand il a terminé, il se redresse et ancre son regard lubrique dans le mien:

- Par contre, je pense que je vais tester mon deuxième dessert, nature...

Il se lève et vient se placer au pied du lit. Il m'attrape par les chevilles et me tire jusqu'à ce que mon bassin soir en bord du matelas. Il se met à genoux, sur un oreiller, et pose ses yeux sur mon intimité qui ne cache rien du plaisir qu'il vient de me procurer:

- Il semblerait que l'idée ne te déplaise pas...

- Je suis ouverte à toute cuisine expérimentale...

- Bien... Alors permets-moi de te gouter...

- Permission accordée...

- Je dois t'avouer que les desserts sans fioritures sont un de mes péchés mignons...

« Très bonne idée le passage chez l'esthéticienne, il y a deux jours! ». Délicatement, il dépose ses lèvres sur mon pubis imberbe. Il y promène le bout de sa langue. Il commence à faire des cercles autour de mon clitoris. Quand il décide enfin de s'y arrêter dessus, un râle m'échappe... De là, ma douce torture prend son essor! Il fait à mon bouton du plaisir, tout ce qui est possible avec une bouche m'amenant ainsi aux abords de la jouissance. Lorsqu'il enfonce deux doigts en moi, la boule formée dans le creux de mon ventre est prête à exploser.

- Oh mon Dieu! Edward! Oui! C'est si bon!

Je le sens courber ses doigts en moi.

- AAAArrrrgggghhhh! OOOOuuuuiiii!

« Eh bien! Moi qui croyais que je n'étais pas dotée d'un point G, il vient de me prouver le contraire! ». Mon orgasme est foudroyant et d'une intensité jamais égalée! Il lèche jusqu'à la dernière goutte qui résulte de mon plaisir...

- Divine! J'ai adoré ce deuxième dessert!

- Moi... j'ai... adoré... que tu aies... adoré...

Il éclate de rire. De mon côté, j'essaye désespérément de reprendre mon souffle et de calmer mon cœur erratique et mes jambes tremblantes... Il se lève et me tend la main:

- Je pense qu'une bonne douche va te faire du bien...

- Effectivement... Pas que je remette en doute tes talents de 'nettoyeur' mais je me sens, quend même, un peu poisseuse...

Quand on sort de la chambre, j'entends la sonnerie familière de mon portable:

- Merde! Alice! Je vais répondre car sinon elle risque d'appeler la police pour signaler ma disparition!

- C'est bien la même Alice que je connais...

Je vais jusqu'à son bureau et récupère mon portable dans mon sac.

- Alice!

- BELLA? Nom de Dieu! Ca fait plus d'une heure que je t'appelle!

- Tu exagères!

- Je crois pas non! On avait dit que tu m'appelais en sortant! Merde! Il est vingt-deux heures trente!

- Tu déconnes!

Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone:

- Oh Merde!

- Dis? Tu faisais quoi pour ne pas voir le temps passer...

- Alice... Ce n'est pas le moment!

- Quoi? Tu n'es pas seule? YES! J'en étais sûre! Tu es avec le Dieu Grec, digne des nuits les pus torrides après mon Jazz bien sûr!

Je rougis rien qu'en repensant à ce que je viens de vivre grâce à mon 'Dieu grec'.

- Bon Alice... Tout va bien... Je te rappelle demain dans la matinée!

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à oublier... J'attends un rapport détaillé!

- BYE, Alice!

- Amusez-vous bien! Et passe le bonjour à Eddy de ma part...

Je raccroche:

- Tu as le bonjour de ma folle de meilleure amie...

- Elle ressemble beaucoup à Emmett!

- C'est clair!

Il me met une claque sur les fesses:

- Bon! On va prendre cette douche?

- Oui... Et si tu le permets, je voudrais te 'nettoyer' avec autant de minutie que tu l'as fait pour moi...

* * *

><p>Bon ben voilà ma petite participation à ce concours...<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé...

Une p'tite review?

MERCI!

Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page : fanfiction . net / community / Concours_Les_7_peches_capitaux / 94893 /

_(_pensez à supprimer les espaces_)_


End file.
